Guardian
by Senay
Summary: Just a bit of fluff that I'm thinking about turning into a series. This is a small side story off of A Time For Everything.
1. Default Chapter

Semi fic: Guardian  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing FEY!  
  
Author's notes: well, I'm on spring break and since I have all this lovely free time (I'm trapped in the house) I'm updating all of my fics. So I was looking through A time for everything and I came across this image. I was just writing randomly when I originally wrote it but when I came across it again I could SEE it. So, being the writing addict that I am, I wrote it down. I'm thinking about doing a series of events where Inuyasha is either a) waiting for Kagome to be born or b) protecting her until she falls through the well into the sengoku jidai.  
  
  
  
There she was.  
  
Inuyasha had his nose and hands pressed up against the hospital  
  
nursery glass and stared enraptured at the tiny baby in front of him.  
  
The little girl had a skullcap of dark hair and was wrapped loosely  
  
in a fluffy pink blanket.  
  
Higurashi Kagome.  
  
She was here. A huge smile split his face as he watched her begin to  
  
wake up and her baby-blue eyes open to meet his. She blinked, as if  
  
in recognition and promptly blew a huge spit bubble. He laughed  
  
joyfully.  
  
"Well hello to you too. I missed you," he said. The baby gave no  
  
indication she had heard him and looked around in wonder at her  
  
colorful new world. Inuyasha stared at her longingly through the  
  
glass.  
  
"Which one is yours?" a voice drew his attention away from Kagome and  
  
he turned to see another young man standing next to him. He was a  
  
little below Inuyasha's height. The half-demon had grown a little  
  
more in four hundred years and was now considered tall for his  
  
nationality.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said uncertainly, not having caught what the man  
  
said.  
  
"That's my daughter," the man said and pointed to the now squalling  
  
Kagome. "Got a pair of lungs on her doesn't she?" He turned to smile  
  
proudly at Inuyasha. "She looks just like her mother." Inuyasha took  
  
a good look at the man.  
  
"Nah," he disagreed. "She looks a lot like you, too." The man grinned  
  
happily at the comment before turning back to the window. Inuyasha  
  
watched him silently for a moment before turning and leaving the  
  
hospital. He needed to call Shippo and tell him what had happened.  
  
The crazy Kitsune would be thrilled. Inuyasha smiled again as he left  
  
the hospital. The hard part was now over. He threw his head back and  
  
laughed at the starry sky. `She's here!'  
  
Author's notes: Just a little bit of non–romantic fluff. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise to Protect

Guardian

Chapter Two: A Promise to Protect

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Keh!

Inuyasha ran silently through the dark street on the outskirts of Hiroshima. His dark kimono blended with the shadows and his speed made his progress hard to follow. The humans wouldn't see him. Just as well. His trip this time wasn't meant to be seen. He shouldn't have allowed himself to be distracted. It was too easy to ignore this war from the other side of the world. He hated war and avoided it whenever possible. But now his charges were in danger and he had to get them out of here. Thank goodness he'd gotten shippo's message in time.

Hirozaigawa's house was small, but sturdy. He was well off for this time, and his children never went to bed hungry. That was a lot more than anyone else in this country had right now. Inuyasha skidded to a halt and breaking the lock on the front door, immediately made for the main bedroom. He came crashing through the door just as Aoshi was pulling himself from his bed. At the sight of Inuyasha standing over him, he immediately placed his head to the floor in a deep bow. His sleepy-eyed wife quickly did the same. She had never seen Inuyasha before, but the sight of her proud husband's obeisance led to her to follow his example.

"Get up you fool," Inuyasha snarled at the cowering man and reached down one arm to pull him up. "I'm here to get you out of here. There is an airplane waiting at the airstrip. There's going to be a bombing tomorrow and everyone in this city is going to die." The look on Aoshi's face was enough to make Inuyasha snarl again and grabbing the couple's clothes from a shelf, he threw them at them. "Get dressed, take nothing with you."

"Lord Inuyasha," Aoshi struggled. "Our house, our belongings-"

"Leave them!" Inuyasha told him harshly. "Haven't you been listening? I've promised to protect your line! I've got to get all of you out of the country before everything is destroyed!"

"My neighbors! I must warn them-"

"No! We must leave immediately and it would take too long to tell them. No one must know about my existence. Quickly, gather your children."

"Ami is at her friends house-" Aoshi's timid wife- Minami? – began. "She had asked us if she could sleep over-"

"What?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Where?"

"Its across town." Aoshi said. "The Shinto Temple. Her father is a priest there." Aoshi's eyes were darting in panic and he was wringing his hands. Minami began crying next to him. Inuyasha growled. He was near shaking the man. He didn't have time for this.

"Damnit," Inuyasha pounded one fist against the wall. "I'll have to come back for her."

"Okaa-san?" a small voice asked. Inuyasha turned to see a young boy, perhaps 10, standing in the doorway to the room. He looked quite a bit like Inuyasha remembered Kagome's younger brother Sota looking. Pushing the painful thoughts of his beloved away, Inuyasha picked up the younger boy and slung him onto his back. The child laughed and wound his arms around the hanyou's neck.

"You're neat!" He said. "What's you're name?"

"That's not important," Inuyasha said and looked warningly at the boy's parents. It was getting too close to Kagome's time for people to know who he was. "I'm going to take you on an airplane ride. Have you ever been in a plane?" The boy shook his head, but exclaimed his desire to do so. "You're going to have to be silent on the trip over there though so we don't wake anyone up. Its very late and they will want to sleep." The boy nodded and Inuyasha gathered him farther up on his back and started on the run back to the air strip. The boy's panting parents running behind them.

The tiny air strip was half hidden behind a dilapidated factory. Inuyasha was fairly sure he had been able to land the plane undetected, but he was short on luck tonight and was taking as many precautions as he took. He has flown the plan in without lights, cutting the engine to let it glide in as best he could. He was no good to anyone if he was shot out of the sky before he even got to the family. Inuyasha looked at his watch as he shepharded the terrified couple and their ecstatic child into the plane. There wasn't time. Damnit! There wasn't time to go back into the city to find the girl and get them out of here before the bomb went off.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed roughly and slammed his fist into the side of the hanger, punching a hole through it. "Fucking Damnit!"

"Did you forget something?" A calm voice asked. Shippo appeared next to him, with the sleeping Ami-chan curled in his arms. Inuyasha heaved a heartfelt sigh of relief as his gaze moved from his adoptive son to his smallest charge. Thank God, she was safe. They were all safe.

"Shippo…" Inuyasha began. "How did you-?" The younger man winked.

"Kitsune secret." He said quietly, still conscious of the small girl. "C'mon, we've got to get out of here right?" Inuyasha nodded and he and Shippo ran to board the small plane.

"Inuyasha-sama," Aoshi began humbly. Inuyasha braced for the inevitable questions. "May I ask why you came now to rescue us, when you haven't in the past during the shelling?" Inuyasha glared, and the man dropped his gaze, but didn't move from his position at his lord's side.

"They deserve to know," Shippo said quietly. Inuyasha growled, but nodded and jerked his head to indicate to Shippo to get the plane in the air.

"Tomorrow morning," Inuyasha began slowly. "The Americans are going to drop what they call an atomic bomb on your city. Everything will be devastated. There was no way any of you would survive. I promised your ancestors that I would look after you." Aoshi gasped and became very still as the implications washed over him. All those people…

"Then… they are all going to die?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Not all," he said calmly. "But most. This and another incident will end this war." Aoshi shook violently and raised teary eyes to the hanyou.

"Why… Why didn't you warn them?" He asked. "My friends…. Their children!" Inuyasha stood growling. He knew what he had done, but that didn't mean he wanted any reminders of it.

"I promised to protect you, other than that, it isn't my role to interfere," he said roughly, eyes shining with more than anger. "My knowledge of the future will only last for another 50 years or so. If I move my present too much, my future will change too and I won't be able to help at all. Be grateful that I made Miroku and Sango a promise and that I didn't leave you to die!"

Author's notes: I found these chapters in my computer. I still like them. Hope you do too. Merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3: You are my sunshine

Fic: Gaurdian

Chapter Three: You Are My Sunshine

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! KEH!

Author's notes: I was in the mood for something fluffy and after reading Jade's "If wishes" I had "You are my sunshine," stuck in my head. I hope ya'll enjoy it. It's little and a bit raw, but I enjoyed writing it. –Senay

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of whimpering and immediately sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side to get up. He knew this sound. Sango always whimpered a bit if she woke up in the night before she started crying. Sasami, on the other hand, would break into screams fit to wake the dead. They did in fact, always wake Kagome, which is why Sasami was her responsibility if she woke in the night. Sango was always his. 'Of course the fact that Sasami always wakes up Sango with her screaming makes me have to get up also,' Inuyasha thought as he made his way quickly to the nursery and to the side of the crib where his blued eyed daughter looked up at him. She was sitting up with her fist curled around one bar of the crib, Sasami slept peacefully at the other end. Inuyasha's eyes shone with pride and he laughed and picked up his daughter.

"Sango-chan!" He said and laughed. "You sat up all by yourself! You're daddy's smart girl aren't you?" The tiny, tufted ears perked at his voice and she laughed. He kissed the top of her silver haired head and made his way into the kitchen to warm a bottle.

Kagome woke up slowly and reached out an arm to wrap around her husband. Finding Inuyasha gone from the bed though, she sat up and looked around. Reaching down to snag one of Inuyasha's shirts off the floor, she wrapped it around herself and padded into the lit kitchen. She stopped behind a corner when she heard the murmur of a rough voice and listened intently. Slowly, she poked her head around the wall to see Inuyasha leaning against the kitchen counter, feeding Sango a bottle and singing softly.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine," he sang softly to his daughter and Kagome's heart melted in her chest at the sight of the two of them. "You make me happy when skies are gray…" Sango stopped drinking and her eyes fell shut. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you…" Inuyasha placed the bottle on the counter and lightly stroked two fingers through his daughter's hair. "So please don't take my sunshine away." He turned to take the baby back to the nursery and blinked when he saw the gently smiling Kagome watching him from the hallway.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there," He said quietly as he blushed and moved past her to take Sango to her room. He carefully placed the baby in her crib and reached to softly touch Sasami's dark hair, before turning and going back to his own room with his wife.

"I didn't know you could sing," Kagome said as she snuggled into the deep covers with him. Inuyasha looped an arm around her back and pulled her tight against him, burying his face in her hair.

"I can't," he said. "I was just talking to her."

"Mm." Kagome snuggled deeper into him, reveling in his nearness and warmth. One or the other of them would wake in the night sometimes and clutch the other to them tightly; nails digging into skin in the frantic need to have and possess. Kagome had woken before to Inuyasha's kisses and a stream of heartfelt "I love you's." It was those days when she'd fall asleep with the hanyou still inside of her and his voice rumbling "Mine," into her hair.

Kagome smiled and turning her hand, drew her nails up her lover's back and bent her head to bite him lightly on the chest. Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh really?" he said and flipped her unto her back to kiss her. He buried his fingers in her hair and had moved to place one of his legs between her own when an unholy shrieking came from the nursery. He groaned and hid his face in Kagome's neck. She sighed.

"That's Sasami," She said. "Shouldn't have touched her." Inuyasha's ears pinned back against his head when he heard another wail join the first. "And there's Sango," He said. "Damn, I just got her to sleep." He rose from his position and moved to get off the bed. Kagome similarly rolled off and headed for the nursery.

"She'd still be asleep if Sasami didn't have your big mouth," Kagome teased. Inuyasha stopped in the hallway looking shocked.

"_MY _ big mouth?" He asked incredulously. Kagome laughed at him from the doorway before going to fetch a squalling infant.

Author's notes: Oh, the waking up of the baby in the night. Guaranteed mood killer.


End file.
